kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
99 Puppies
The 99 Puppies make an appearance as a side quest in Kingdom Hearts, in which Sora is given the task of finding them in various worlds. It is not a requirement to find all of the puppies in Kingdom Hearts, but doing so yields various rewards, including being able to watch Another side, Another story..., an Aero upgrade, as well as a full Gummi Block collection. Journal ''Kingdom Hearts'' Pongo and Perdita's puppies. When they work together, they can be tough to beat. Ever since their world was destroyed by the darkness, they've been trying to get back together again. They were first spotted on-screen in "101 Dalmatians" (1961). Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' The puppies originally resided in a currently unnamed world in the Kingdom Hearts universe, raised by two adult dalmatians, Pongo and Perdita. At some point, the dalmatians' world was destroyed and the puppies were separated from their parents. During the chaos of their world's destruction, the puppies were somehow bundled into groups of three, and were the seperated across the various worlds of the Kingdom Hearts universe. During his journey, Sora finds and frees each group of puppies, sending them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita had found a temporary home. Personality As there are ninety-nine of them, the puppies have varied personalities. Their common traits include hyperactive, child-like behavior. They all enjoy watching television, but are all very well-disciplined by their parents. In one of the rooms in the Dalmatian's House, one puppy will happily follow Sora through the room, proving they seem to like Sora. If one were to look carefully for detail in the game and strategy guide, Puppy No. 5 is actually Patch. Like his movie counterpart, Lucky is also the puppy in front of the television set. If the player looks closely, they can see his spots. Appearance The most notable thing about these dalmatians is that they wear different colored collars to signify their genders; females wear blue collars, where as the males' collars are red. Origin The 99 Puppies are based on their appearance in Walt Disney's 1961 film One Hundred and One Dalmatians, which was in turn based on the 1956 book The Hundred and One Dalmatians, by Dodie Smith. The puppies' main characteristics, along with some of their names, remained for the transition from book to film. However, the film added two dalmatian pups to the book's original count of ninety-seven; in the original book, two additional adult dalmatians round off the total one-hundred-and-one, as the the four adults were merged into Pongo and Perdita for the film. Locations Traverse Town *1, 2, 3: Mystical House, on the island across from Merlin's house. Glide can be used to fly over to the rock, though Mermaid Kick can also be used to "jump" onto it. *4, 5, 6: Alleyway, behind a wall of crates. Use Trinity Charge to break through. *7, 8, 9: Item Workshop. Use Trinity Ladder to get in. *10, 11, 12: Secret Waterway. Use Trinity Charge to break through the sewer gate. Wonderland *13, 14, 15: Queen's Castle, on a hedge. Reachable by going through a hidden exit from Lotus Forest. *16, 17, 18: Lotus Forest, on one of the high platforms. *19, 20, 21: Tea Party Garden, on the roof. High Jump and Glide are required. *58, 59, 60: Queen's Castle, on the right hand hedge. High Jump is required.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can be found in the Lotus Forest. To access this area, use the entrance to the Bizarre Room located above the entrance to the Tea Party Garden. In there, the player will find a picture frame you must activate that will take you back to the Lotus Forest. Cast Thunder on the string of flowers to recieve the chest. Deep Jungle *25, 26, 27: On the last islet in the marsh in Hippos' Lagoon. Glide is required to reach the last islet. *28, 29, 30: In the Vines 2 area, reached by climbing the ivy in the marsh. *31, 32, 33: Blue Trinity mark in Climbing Trees area. *34, 35, 36: Blue Trinity mark in the Camp Area. Agrabah *37, 38, 39: In Aladdin's House.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest is located in the Treasure Room in the Cave of Wonders. *46, 47, 48: Palace Gates; High Jump is required. *49, 50, 51: Cave of Wonders entrance; High Jump and Glide required.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this can be found in the Secret Room under the Cave of Wonders. It can be identified by the large stone door. There is a nearby ledge with a monkey statue that you can reach with High Jump and Glide. You must activate the statue to open the door, where inside there will be two chests, one containing the Dalmations. *52, 53, 54: Treasure Room in the Cave of Wonders.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the chest can be found at the Palace Gates, and will require High Jump and Glide to reach. Halloween Town *40, 41, 42: Bridge area, near the entrance of Oogie's Manor. If this chest is not opened before defeating Oogie's Manor, it cannot be collected.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can be found after you destroy Oogie's Manor. *64, 65, 66: After defeating Oogie's Manor, go to Moonlight Hill and search for a secret doorway. Go in the newly accessible door to find the chest. *67, 68, 69: In Jack's House, check under the staircase.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, you must activate the White Trinity Mark at Moonlight Hill to recieve this chest. *70, 71, 72: Guillotine Square, use Glide to reach the mouth of a grey pumpkin-like tower. Monstro *55, 56, 57: In Chamber 3. *73, 74, 75: In Mouth, on top of debris. Requires High Jump to reach. *76, 77, 78: In Chamber 3, on a platform that can be reached by a barrel.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can be found in Chamber 6. *79, 80, 81: In Chamber 5, on a barrel on one of the higher platforms in the area. Neverland *43, 44, 45: In a corner of the Clock Tower.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can instead be found on the Deck of Captain Hook's ship. *82, 83, 84: When flying, on a beam in the ship's Hold. *85, 86, 87: Trinity Push in the ship's Hold. *88, 89, 90: Chest in the Captain's Cabin, after Anti-Sora's battle. Hollow Bastion *61, 62, 63: In the Grand Hall on a left ledge near the Keyhole, during Sora's second visit. *91, 92, 93: At the bottom of Rising Falls, reached by the bubble transport. *94, 95, 96: Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform in the Castle Gates. *97, 98, 99: Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform in the High Tower.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can be found in the room you unlock by completing the library puzzle. The chest is floating and must be brought down by casting Gravity. Rewards *12 Puppies: Curaga-G; *21 Puppies: Firaga-G; *30 Puppies: Thundara-G; *42 Puppies: Mythril Shard; *51 Puppies: Torn Page, Mythril; *60 Puppies: Megalixir; *72 Puppies: Orichalcum; *81 Puppies: Ultima-G; *90 Puppies: Ribbon; *99 Puppies: Every Gummi Block and Aero upgrade. Notes and References See Also *Pongo *Perdita fr:Les 99 chiots Category: Jiminy's Journal Category: Allies Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds